Magical Mayhem in Middleton
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: When word gets out that Charmcaster is causing trouble in a town called Middleton. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin go there and wind up meeting Kim Possible and her partner/boyfriend Ron Stoppable. The five teens then realize that they're gonna have to work together on this mission, because Charmcaster has now teamed up with Drakken and Shego to wreak havoc in Middleton.
1. Team Possible meets Team Tennyson

**Jedi Master 325 here with my first Ben 10/Kim Possible crossover fanfic. I hope you all like it.**

Magical Mayhem in Middleton

**Summary:** When word gets out that Charmcaster is causing trouble in a town called Middleton. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin go there and wind up meeting Kim Possible and her partner/boyfriend Ron Stoppable. The five teens then realize that they're gonna have to work together on this mission, because Charmcaster has now teamed up with Drakken and Shego to wreak havoc in Middleton.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10 or Kim Possible.

Chapter One:

It was another day in the town of Bellwood. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were hanging out at Mr. Smoothy. Suddenly the commlink in Ben's Plumbers Badge went off.

" This is Ben Tennyson, what's the emergency? " Ben said as he tossed his empty smoothie cup into the trash.

" Ben, I'm glad I could reach you. I just recieved a report that Charmcaster is causing trouble in a town called Middleton. You kids need to get over there right away. " came the grave tone of Ben and Gwen's grandpa, Max Tennyson.

" Don't worry Grandpa, we'll head to Middleton and stop Charmcaster before she tries to take over the world again. " Ben said as he, Gwen, and Kevin quickly got into Kevin's car and drove off to the airfield where the Rustbucket III Was at.

" So, what do you think Charmcaster is doing in Middleton anyways? Usually, she just likes to cause trouble in Bellwood. " Kevin asked as he flew Rustbucket III towards Middleton, California.

" I think I know. According to this news report, the Middleton Natural History Museum just opened an exhibit on recently discovered magical artifacts. Sounds like something Charmcaster would be interested in stealing. " Gwen said as she was doing research on her laptop.

"Then we better get to that museum before she does." Ben said as they landed at the Middleton airfield.

Meanwhile at Bueno Nacho, Kim Possible and her partner/boyfriend Ron Stoppable were having their lunch. Kim was eating a salad while Ron was having his favorite dish, a Naco. Suddenly, the wrist Kimmunicator went off.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked , knowing that whenever the Kimmunicator went off, there was trouble somewhere.

" There's trouble at the Natural History Museum Kim. Some white haired girl that appears to possess magical powers is attempting to steal from that new magical artifacts exhibit that just opened today. " Wade said.

" We're on it Wade. " Kim said as she and Ron tossed their garbage into the trash and drove off to the museum, hoping that they weren't too late.

As thet pulled up to the Museum, Kim and Ron were shocked to see a red skinned creature with four arms, an older teenage boy coated in metal, and a girl on a pink platform, each fighting giant rock creatures.

The four armed creature tossed one rock monster into another one, smashing them both to bits. The older boy that was coated in metal suddenly morphed his hands into hammers and smashed through more of the rock monsters. The girl who was standing on a floating pink platform shot pink energy from her hands, destroying the last two rock monsters.

The white haired girl was furious at her minion's failures.

" Ugghh! You useless piles of rock can't do anything right?! " Charmcaster shouted in anger.

Kim jumped out in front of her and startled the white haired sorceress.

" Maybe you should think twice before trying to rob a museum. " Kim said confidently, not knowing about Charmcaster's powers.

" Wait a sec, you're not Gwen! Who are you?! " Charmcaster said as she lit her hands with mana.

My name is Kim Possible, and you're going to jail. " Kim said as she charged at Charmcaster, intending on arresting her.

" Oh, I don't think so! " Charmcaster shouted as she shot a beam of mana towards Kim, only to see a pink energy bubble protecting the young heroine.

" Hey Charmcaster, why don't you pick a fight with me for a change?! " a familiar voice called out.

Charmcaster looked and saw her arch-nemesis, Gwen Tennyson standing there, looking ready for a fight.

"I was wondering when you were gonna try and sneak attack me there Gwen. I was getting pretty bored." Charmcaster said as she launched a mana blast at Gwen who quickly put up a shield to block the attack.

Realizing that she was outnumbered, Charmcaster took a small pellet out of her bag and tossed it on the ground. She immediately vanished in a cloud of pink smoke.

" Aww man! The bad guy got away. " Ron said as he ran over to where Kim was at.

"Well I could have stopped her if someone hadn't had me trapped in a magic bubble." Kim said as she glared angrily at Gwen.

" Hey, if I didn't put a shield over you, you would've been seriously injured. Charmcaster is one villain you do not want to get mad. " Gwen shot back as the two red heads glared angrily at each other.

" Whoa whoa, time out you two. We shouldn't be fighting each other. I mean, we are on the same side, right? "Ben asked as he changed back to his human form.

Ron saw Ben in his human form, and his eyes lit up with excitement as if he was meeting his favorite super hero in person.

" KP, don't you know who we're talking to?! That's Ben Tennyson! He's world famous for kicking all kind of bad guy butt! " Ron said excitedly.

Kim rolled her eyes and decided to call Wade to see if he could get her some info on this Ben Tennyson kid. The wrist Kimmunicator turned on.

" Hey Wade, I need you to look up everything you can find about this Ben Tennyson kid, I want to make sure he's not working for some evil organization. " Kim said as Wade attempted to get access on Ben's Plumbers record.

" Sorry Kim, I'm trying to access information on him, but his records are sealed by some organization called the Plumbers. And any information I try to find about them is so highly classified, not even I can gain access. " Wade said apologetically.

" If you want to know what the Plumbers are, we're an intergalactic law enforcement organization. Every government on earth recognizes us. " Kevin said as he, Gwen, and Ben each showed their badges.

" Basically, we deal with stuff that the authorities can't handle. " Gwen said.

" Ok, if we're gonn take down Charmcaster, I say we work together as a team. " Ben said.

" Sounds like a plan. What do you think KP? " Ron asked, looking over at Kim.

" Ok, I'm in, just save some of the action for us ok. " Kim said.

" Great, but my next question is, where are we gonna stay at? " Gwen asked since they didn't have any money for a hotel.

" you three can stay at my house. Gwen can bunk with me, and Ben and Kevin can bunk with my brothers. " Kim said as she and Ron got into her car while Ben, Gwen, and Kevin got into Kevin's car and followed Kim to her house. As the five teens drove off to Kim's house, they didn't know that this was only the beginning of their adventure in Middleton.

**And that is the end of chapter one. Leave a review and I will get chapter two posted soon.**

**\- Jedi Master 325**


	2. Meeting the Possible's

**Here is chapter two. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Two:

As the two cars pulled up to the Possible house, Kim led Ben, Gwen, and Kevin inside the house where they were greeted by an older woman with the same color of hair as Kim and wearing a white lab coat.

" It's about time you got home Kimmy, your father and I were worried that you would miss dinner. " said Dr. Anne Possible as she hugged her daughter.

" Sorry I was late getting home Mom. There was an attempted robbery at the museum. " Kim said.

Suddenly, an explosion shook the house. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin quickly prepared themselves for an attack, but Kim quickly told them to relax.

" Calm down guys, we're not under attack. The Tweebs are just building another invention in their room again. " Kim said as she face palmed herself.

On cue, two twin boys came down the stairs looking like they had just survived a nuclear war.

" Boys, how many times have your father and I told you, no blowing things up in the house? " Anne said sternly as she put her hands on her hips.

" Sorry Mom. Jim was the one who didn't tighten the bolts all the way in! " Tim Possible shouted as he looked over at his twin.

" Yeah, well you're the one who put the power couplings in backwards! " Jim Possible shouted back at him.

" Do they normally argue like this? " Ben asked Anne as he looked at the poor woman who was probably gonna get a bunch of grey hairs from the Tweebs blowing things up.

Anne was surprised to see the three teens standing there.

" Kim, are you gonna introduce me to your friends? " Anne said.

" Oh right, where are my manners. Mom, I'd like you to meet Ben and Gwen Tennyson along with their friend, Kevin Levin. Guys, I'm'd like you to meet my Mom, Dr. Anne Possible. She's a neurologist and works at the hospital. Mom, can they stay here for a few days please? They don't have money for a hotel. " Kim asked.

Anne though about it for a minute, but then decided that it would be alright.

" Ok, they can stay. The boys can bunk with Jim and Tim, and Gwen can bunk with you Kim. " Anne said as she went into the kitchen to get dinner out of the oven.

" Uhh guys, I just remembered. We didn't pack anything to wear. " Ben said sheepishly.

Gwen just rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, three packed suitcases appeared in the living room.

" Alright kids, dinner time. Come and get it. " came the cheerful voice of Kim, Jim and Tim's dad. Dr. James Possible.

As everyone sat at the dinner table, James noticed the three teens sitting with them.

" Kimmy Cub, you gonna introduce your friends or what? " James asked curiously.

Ben and Kevin were about to snicker at the nickname, but Gwen shot them a dirty look that immediately shut them up.

" Right, I forgot. Dad, meet Ben and Gwen Tennyson, and their friend, Kevin Levin. Guys, this is my Dad, Dr. James Possible. He's a rocket scientist and works at the space center here in Middleton. " Kim said as she ate her dinner.

" I told them it would be alright for them to stay here for a few days. If that's ok with you dear? " Anne said to her husband.

" You know me honey, the more the merrier as I always say. " James said cheerfully.

After dinner, the girls were getting ready for bed. As Gwen took her sweater and blouse off, Kim noticed a scar on Gwen's back that looked like it went up to where her neck connected to her back.

" Hey Gwen, how did you get that scar on your back? Did Charmcaster strike you there or something? Kim asked curiously.

Gwen sighed before putting on her pajamas and looked at Kim.

" No Kim, I got this scar from a psychopathic serial killer who had kidnapped me and tortured me half to death before he stabbed me in the back with his dagger. He drove the dagger up my spinal cord, damaging the nerves in it. It was six months before I was able to walk again. " **( AN: Look up my Ben 10 fanfic: Nightmare on Johnson Street: The Revised Edition for this reference.)**

Kim was shocked and horrified that someone could be that evil. Sure, she had fought multiple bad guys that wanted her dead. But she had never fought a serial killer before.

" Does you back still hurt? " Kim asked curiously.

" Yeah, I do get what the medics call phantom nerve pain. I have to take medication for it. The doctor said if I get hit in the center of my back, I will either be paralyzed for life or possibly die. " Gwen said as she took out a pill bottle and swallowed two white pills.

" I'm surprised you're still alive. I thought you being stabbed in the back and having the dagger rip up your spinal cord would've killed you. " Kim said as she laid out a sleeping bag for Gwen to use.

" I'm half alien Kim. My grandma is an alien called an Anodite. They're a race of energy beings that can manipulate life energy called mana. I discovered my powers when I was 10 years old. Trust me, I've been through worse things than that. " Gwen said.

" Ok, so are Ben and Kevin half alien too? " Kim asked.

" Kevin is half alien, his father was an alien called an Osmosian. He can absorb solid matter and use it as armor and he can morph his hands into weapons. However, if he absorbs any kind of energy, he'll go insane. Ben is human, but he has this device called the Ultimatrix that allows him to transform into different aliens. "

As the girls talked about their different adventures, the boys were in the Tweebs room. Kevin was showing off his powers to Jim and Tim who thought it was the coolest thing ever. Soon the whole household was asleep.

**And that is the end of chapter two. Leave a review and I will get chapter three posted.**

**\- Jedi Master 325**


	3. Humiliation and Payback

**Here's chapter three. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Three:

The next morning, the gang were researching when Charmcaster might try to rob the museum again. Kim was checking in with Wade to see if there had been any recent attacks on the museum while Gwen was meditating, trying to locate Charmcaster's aura.

Suddenly Ron came in dressed in his swim trunks. Both Kim and Gwen were confused by his attire.

" Come on KP, today you said we could go down to the pool to have some fun in the sun! " Ron said excitedly.

" Ron, I know I said we could go to the pool today, but we have a mission to focus on remember? " Kim said.

" Awww, come on Kim. You promised! " Ron whined as he did the classic "Puppy Dog Pout" routine, till finally Kim caved in.

" Ok, we can go to the pool. But, if there's any trouble, we have to leave, got it? "

Got it KP. Now, to the pool! " Ron said excitedly as he bolted out the door.

" I hope you don't mind Gwen, I promised Ron we could go to the pool today. " Kim said sheepishly.

" It's alright Kim. Why don't the guys and I go with you. That way, if trouble dose occur, we don't have to wait up for each other. " Gwen said.

" Sounds like a great idea to me. " Kim said as they went upstairs to get their swimsuits.

Later at the town pool, the gang were getting their spot set up. Ben and Ron were wearing their swim trunks, Kevin was wearing his black Speedo, Kim was wearing a bright blue bikini that had white polka dots on it, and Gwen was wearing her black bikini that she had packed, knowing that it drove Kevin crazy in a good way whenever she would wear it.

As Kim was putting on some sunscreen, she heard an all to familiar snobbish voice call out, " Hey Possible, what's a loser like you doing here? "

Kim turned around and saw none ither than her rival, Bonnie Rockwaller standing there in a purple bikini, followed closely by her little group of friends.

" I'm just here to have fun like you Bonnie. Now why don't you be like a bee and buzz off! " Kim said, not wanting to get mad and attract attention.

" Come now Kim, I just like to enjoy seeing your face turn as red as your hair that's all. By the way, who's the cute hunk next to you? " Bonnie asked flirtatiously as she walked right up to Kevin.

" Don't even think about it Bonnie, he already has a girlfriend. " Kim warned, not wanting Gwen to get mad and possibly hurt Bonnie.

" Really, you mean the red-headed nerd next to you Kim?" Bonnie said looking over at Gwen who looked up from her book and walked over to the snobbish girl.

" Yeah, you got a problem with that? " Gwen asked, trying to keep her anger in check.

" So, you have a name cutie? " Bonnie asked Kevin, while completely ignoring Gwen's question.

" Uhhhh, my name is Kevin. " Kevin said nervously, hoping he wasn't pissing off his girlfriend.

" That's a nice name. So tell me Kevin, wouldn't you rather hang out with a cute girl like me instead of an ugly nerd with a hideous scar on her back? " Bonnie asked cruelly, knowing that she really hit a sore spot with Gwen now.

"H-how did you know about my scar?! " Gwen asked in a horrified voice.

" You really think I wouldn't notice something that hideous on your back? You really should cover up better, freak. " Bonnie said triumphantly as she walked away with her giggling group of friends.

Gwen turned and ran from Kim and the others. She hid along the side of the locker rooms so that no one would see her cry. Normally, Gwen wasn't so self conscious about her scar on her back. But, Bonnie's words had really hurt her.

Kevin was really livid now. No way was he gonna let Bonnie get away with humiliating his girlfriend like that. He decided to teach that snobbish bitch and her friends a lesson they would never forget. He waited until they went into the girls locker rooms, and quietly transformed into Ultimate Kevin. **( AN: Look up the story, Ben 10 UA- Monster Within on my Deviantart page. My username is Jedi-Master-3765.)**.

Kevin quietly phased throught the walls and saw Bonnie and her friends fixing themselves up to look good in front of all the boys at the pool. Kevin reappeared in front of the mirror and bared his teeth at the girls.

Kim heard screaming coming from the locker rooms. As she went over to see what was going on, she saw Bonnie and her friends running out screaming.

" Whoa Bonnie, what's with the screaming and running? " Kim asked curiously.

" There's a monster in the girls locker room Kim! It tried to eat us! " Tara, the meek, blonde haired member of Bonnie' clique cried.

Kevin quickly turned invisible again before Kim walked into the locker room. She rolled her eyes in annoyance when she saw there was nothing there.

" Yeah right, I think you girls have all been out in the sun too long. Because there's nothing there. " Kim said as she walked away. Bonnie and her friends walked back to the pool area trying to take their minds off of what they saw in the locker room.

Kevin was quietly snickering to himself as he quickly changed back to his human form. He was so busy snickering, he didn't notice Gwen sitting there. She looked really depressed.

" Hey Gwen. Are you okay? " he asked in a concerned tone as he sat down next to her.

Gwen looked up at her boyfriend and weakly smiled, trying to hide the depressed look on her face.

" I'll be okay Kevin, but did you have to go and scare Bonnie and her friends like that? " she asked, knowing that Kevin had used his Ultimate form to scare them.

" C'mon Gwen, they were asking for it. I wasn't gonna stand by while that bitch and her friends got away with humiliating you like that. Besides, I don't think you're ugly. You're the smartest, bravest, kindest, most beautiful girl I've ever known. " Kevin said as he wrapped his arms around Gwen and held her close to him.

" Y-you really mean that Kevin? " Gwen asked as she looked up at her boyfriend, no longer depressed.

" Of course I mean it Gwen. I'll always love you, no matter what happens. " He said he leaned forward and kissed her.

Gwen immediately responded to the kiss by wraping her arms around her boyfriend's neck. Kevin brought his right hand up and held the back of Gwen's head with it while he gently placed his left hand on her back, trying not to upset the scar that was there.

The two lovers were so busy making out, they didn't notice Ben standing there until he cleared his throat, startling them both.

" Uhhh, I don't mean to interrupt you guys, but we're getting ready to leave. " Ben said.

" It okay Ben, thanks for telling us. " Gwen said as they walked back to where Kim and Ron were at.

"Where were you two at?" Kim asked curiously.

" They were having a little make-out session by the locker rooms. " Ben said teasingly.

" Why you little! " Kevin roared as he wrapped his hands around Ben's neck and began to strangle him.

" Kevin, no!" Gwen shouted as she attempted to untangle her boyfriend's hands from around her cousin's neck.

Kim sighed, those three were the strangest people she's ever worked together with.

**And that is the end of chapter three. Leave a review and I will get chapter four posted.**

**-Jedi Master 325**


	4. A Dark Alliance

**Here's chapter four. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Four:

In a secret fortress on a deserted island, the evil scientist Doctor Drakken was currently coming up with yet another diabolical plot to take over the world. His sidekick, Shego was sitting in a chair reading a magazine.

" Shego. I just came up with a brilliant plan to take over the world. " Drakken said as he walked over to the villainess.

" Yeah, and what plan is it this time Dr. D? You gonna try and create a nuclear weapon to vaporize all the cities in the world? " Shego asked sarcastically.

" No, that was last week's scheme, and it was foiled thanks to Kim Possible! But this time, I found a way to finally destroy her. Once I get rid of Kim Possible, there'll be no one to stop me from taking over the world! " Drakken said while laughing maniacally.

" And how do you plan on destroying Kimmy this time? She will just escape from whatever trap you lay out for her and then destroy whatever invention you built. Face it Dr. D, it's hopeless! " Shego said as she went back to her magazine.

" Oh, I assure you Shego. This time, my plans will succeed, and it'll start with a break in at the Middleton natural history museum. The museum just opened it's first ever exhibit on magical artifacts, and there's one artifact I need in order for my plan to succeed. "

" Ok, fine. I'm bored anyways. Shego said as they entered their airship and set a course for Middleton.

Meanwhile at the Possible house, Kim and Gwen were doing research on Charmcaster's next possible location where she might strike. Ben, Kevin, and Ron were watching wrestling on Tv.

Suddenly, Kim heard the familiar beep, beep, beep, beep coming from the wrist Kimmunicator. Wade immediately appeared on screen.

"Talk to me Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

" It's Drakken this time Kim. He and Shego are trying to rob the museum. They're after those magical artifacts. "

" We're on it Wade. " Kim said as she hung up. The five teens quickly piled into Kevin's car, only for it to not start. When Kevin opened up the hood to see what the problem was, he saw a half eaten Naco melting on the engine block.

" Alright, whose the idiot who spilled his lunch on my engine! " Kevin roared, knowing very well it was Ron.

" Kevin, calm down. We'll just have to take Kim's car, and after the mission, you can fix your car. Ok? " Gwen said, hoping that would calm down her pissed off boyfriend.

" Allright, fine. " Kevin said as he climbed in the back with Gwen and Ben. Ron sat up front with Kim as they drove off to the museum.

As the Sloth pulled up to the museum, the five teens got out and saw that Drakken and Shego had already broken in.

" Ok gang, let's split up. Whoever finds the bad guys first call the others. " Ben said as he slammed down on the Ultimatrix and transformed into Swampfire while Kevin absorbed the stone from the tiles on floor.

" Listen up, Kevin, Ron, and I will take the south end of the museum. Gwen, you and Kim check out the north end of the museum. If you find the bad guys contact us right away. " Ben said as they split up.

Meanwhile, Drakken and Shego had reached the magical artifacts exhibit and were swiping all the artifacts on display.

" Uhhh Dr. D, are you sure we need all of these artifacts? " Shego asked curiously. Drakken turned to face her with a devilish grin on his face.

" No Shego, the artifact I need for my invention is secured in that vault over there. These artifacts I'm grabbing will be sold to the highest bidder on the black market. I need you to break open that vault. "

As Shego unlocked the vault door, she was amazed to see a huge, glowing, pink crystal embedded in a meteorite.

" That's what we came her for?! A stupid glowing rock! " Shego shouted.

" It's no ordinary rock Shego, it's the blood moon crystal. Legend has it that it can be used as a powerful energy source. Powerful enough to make my invention operational. "

" Well that's too bad. Because I saw that crystal first, and I intend to claim it for myself. " a mysterious voice called out.

Both Shego and Drakken turned around and saw none other than Charmcaster standing there with five of her rock monsters behind her.

" Who the devil are you suppose to be girly? " Drakken asked in an annoyed tone.

" The name's Charmcaster, and I need that crystal for a ritual spell. So hand it over! " Charmcaster said as she ordered two of her rock monsters to seize the crystal. Only for Shego to obliterate them.

" Yeah, here's the thing. My boss needs that crystal to power up his machine so he can conquer the world. So, finders keepers, losers weepers! " Shego said as her hands glowed with green energy.

" You two buffoons think the crystal itself is an energy source?! The only way it'll work is to take the powers of a magic wielder and transfer it into the crystal. And it can only be done during a lunar eclipse." Charmcaster said as she charged up her staff, ready to attack Shego.

" Hold on a sec there ladies, I have an idea that might work out for all three of us. " Drakken said evilly.

" We're listening you mad Quack. " Charmcaster said impatiently as Shego rolled her eyes at the girl.

" It's quite simple my dear, I need the energy from the crystal to power my machine, and you are the only one who knows about the crystal's true power. What say we team up. If you help me use the crystal to take over the world, I'll give you half of it to rule. Sound like a fair deal? " Drakken asked while stretching out his hand.

Charmcaster thought about it and thought that this plan could work to her advantage.

" Allright, I'm in. " Charmcaster said as she shook Drakken's hand. Unbeknownst to the mad scientist and his sidekick, the wicked sorceress had plans of her own.

" That blue-skinned buffoon has no idea that once the crystal is at full power, I will transfer it's power to me so no one can stop me from conquering the world. " Charmcaster thought to herself as she and Shego were loading the crystal onto the aircraft.

" Going somewhere with those artifacts Drakken? " a new voice called out.

The three villains turned around and saw both Kim and Gwen standing there. Charmcaster looked none too happy to see her arch-nemesis standing there.

" Kim Possible?! Two questions. One, how did you find me?! And two, whose the other red-head next to you? " Drakken asked in a confused tone.

Gwen immediately flashed her Plumbers badge.

" I am agent Gwen Tennyson of the Plumbers. Those artifacts happen to be museum property. Surrender the artifacts and put your hands up. " Gwen said boldly

" I'm afraid we can't do that my dear. Shego, dispose of those two! "

" With pleasure! " Shego shouted as she charged at both Kim and Gwen.

Charmcaster also ordered her rock monsters to attack.

Gwen was struggling to dodge and evade the rock monsters while she activated the commlink on her badge to call the guys for backup. Kevin immediately answered.

" Hello? " he asked.

" Kevin, Kim and I found the bad guys, but Charmcaster is here too, and we're get outnumbered here. So you know, help! " Gwen shouted as she hung up.

" Tennyson, Ron. We gotta get to the north end of the museum. The girls are in trouble! " Kevin shouted as they ran down the hallway.I

As the boys showed up, they saw Kim battling Shego while Gwen was holding Charmcaster's rock monsters off.

One of the rock monsters got lucky and stuck Gwen hard enough to send her flying into a wall. She immediately fell to the ground unconscious.

" Gwen! " Kevin cried as he ran to his girlfriend's side to help her up.

Ben as Swampfire used some vines to trap the rock monsters that had Kim and Ron cornered. Drakken, Shego, and Charmcaster took this opportunity to escape with the crystal.

" Is everyone okay? " Ben asked as he changed back.

" Ron and I are fine, but Gwen's hurt. " Kim said as they ran to where Kevin was with Gwen.

The young anodite groaned before regaining consciousness.

" Ughhh, what happened? " she asked before seeing that all the artifacts were gone.

" The bad guys got away again. But, I think I know where they're going. " Kim said as she activated the wrist Kimmunicator to call Wade.

Little did the five teens know, this was only the beginning.

**And that's the end of chapter four. Leave a review and I will get chapter five posted here soon.**

**-Jedi Master 325**


	5. The Trap and Betrayal

**Here's chapter five. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Five:

Back at Drakken's secret fortress, the three villains were waiting for Kim, Ron, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to show up. Charmcaster was drawing a circle with ancient runes symbols in it. Drakken was putting the final touches on his invention, while Shego was monitoring the island.

" So, how is this plan of yours gonna work again Charmcaster? " Drakken asked impatiently.

Charmcaster merely rolled her eyes at him.

" It's quite simple you blue-skinned buffoon, once those five pests arrive to try and stop us, we'll separate them from each other. Then, I'll have Gwen chase after me and lure her right into the rune circle. Once she's trapped, I'll use the powers of the lunar eclipse to steal her magical energy and transfer it into the crystal. Once the crystal is at full power, I'll transfer that power into your machine Drakken. Then there will be no one to stop us from conquering the world. "

Meanwhile onboard Rustbucket III, the gang were getting ready to sneak into Drakken's fortress. They were unaware that they were heading into a trap.

" Ok, here's the plan, we sneak into Drakken's lair, defeat the bad guys and take back the artifacts they stole. " Ben said as he transformed into Big Chill while the others parachuted down to the island. Rustbucket III was currently being remote controled by Wade from his computer.

As they walked into the fortress, the five teens were suddenly caught off guard by the floor opening up snd sending them down seperate slides that led to different parts of the fortress, separating them from one another.

As Gwen was scoping out her surroundings, she saw Charmcaster run past her and quickly gave chase hoping to catch her. What Gwen didn't know was that Charmcaster was leading her right into a trap.

As they ran into the laboratory, Gwen accidentally stepped into the rune circle. The circle glowed and enchanted chains suddenly sprung out from the floor and wrapped themselves around Gwen's arms and legs, trapping her in place.

" Feeling overconfident again there Gwen? I knew the minute you would see me, you'd want to try and apprehend me. You were so busy trying to catch me, you didn't even stop to consider the possibility that I was leading you right into a trap. Now you'll pay the price for your overconfidence. " Charmcaster said evilly as she watched Gwen struggled against her restraints.

" Yeah, and how's that gonna happen?! " Gwen said angrily as she desperately tried to free herself from her restraints.

" By using the power of the moon of course. Once the lunar eclipse begins, I'll drain you of your magical energy and transfer it to the crystal over there. Then I'll take it's power and transfer it to Drakken's machine. Soon, the entire world will be at our mercy. "

Drakken pressed a button and opened up the moon roof. At that moment, the eclipse started.

A beam of light from the moon hit the crystal. The crystal glowed a bright pink and shot out an energy beam which hit Gwen right in the center of her chest, and it began to drain her of her mana.

Gwen began to scream in agonizing pain as she felt her mana being painfully ripped out of her. Once the transfer was complete, Gwen fell to her knees and was struggling to stay conscious.

" Good work Charmcaster. Now transfer the crystal's power to my machine. " Drakken said, only to Charmcaster laughing evilly.

" What's so funny?! " he angrily demanded. Charmcaster turned around and looked at Drakken with a demonic look on her face.

" You see Drakken, I never wanted to help you take over the world. I only went along with your foolish plan so I could use your laboratory to have access to the moonlight. Now I'm gonna take the powers from the crystal and transfer it into me! " Charmcaster said wickedly as she touched the crystal with her staff and felt the power flow into her body.

After absorbing all of the crystal's power, Charmcaster turned and looked over at both Shego and Drakken who were cowering in fear like a pair of chickens.

" Hey Charmcaster! Why don't you pick on someone your own size! " Ben shouted as he, Kevin, Kim, and Ron came charging into the laboratory.

Ben quickly transformed into Fourarms while Kevin absorbed the metal from the floor.

Charmcaster merely rolled her eyes at the four teens and trapped them behind a magic force field.

" As much as I want to mop the floor with you losers, I don't have time for it today. But before I go, I'm gonna give you all a demonstration of my unlimited power! " Charmcaster shouted before firing a bolt of magic lightning from her staff right at Gwen who was still bound with the enchanted chains.

Gwen immediately began to scream in agonizing pain once again as she felt the magic lightning ripping through her entire body.

Charmcaster listened to her opponent's tortured screams for a few more minutes before ceasing her attack on the poor girl.

Gwen immediately lost consciousness and fell motionlessly to the floor.

"Noooo!" both Ben and Kevin screamed as they watched helplessly from behind the force field.

" Now there's no one to stop me now. So long fools, see you when I take over the world! Hahahahahaha! " Charmcaster said evilly as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As the force field dissipated, Kevin immediately ran over to Gwen and tore the chains off of her. He gently placed two fingers on the side of her neck and was relieved when he felt a pulse. But then he realized that she wasn't waking up or breathing either.

Setting Gwen gently on the ground, Kevin quickly interlocked and placed his hands on her chest and started doing chest-compressions. He then pressed his mouth against hers and breathed into her two times before switching back to chest-compressions.

Ben watched helplessly as Kevin performed CPR on his cousin, trying to get her to wake up. He was afraid that Gwen was already dead and that he had failed to save her.

Just as Kevin finished doing another set of chest-compressions, he heard Gwen gasp for air. Both he and Ben were instantly relieved that she was breathing again.

As Gwen slowly regained consciousness, she began to moan in horrible pain while also burning up with a fever.

Kevin immediately took Gwen into his arms and held her in a gentle embrace before lifting her up and carrying her to where Ben and the others were at.

Ben saw how weak Gwen looked and knew that she needed immediate medical attention. Kim activated the wrist Kimmunicator and Wade appeared on screen.

" Wade, we need an immediate evac! Can you bring Rustbucket III to our location?! " Kim asked, knowing they needed to get out of there immediately.

" I'm on it Kim. " Wade said as he flew the massive jet to the edge of the island.

As the team boarded the jet, Ben took the liberty of flying Rustbucket III back to Middleton. Kim sat in the co-pilots seat while Ron sat behind her. Kevin sat behind Ben while carefully cradling Gwen in his lap.

Gwen was shivering violently from her fever and moaning in horrible pain at the same time. Kevin was doing his best to keep her calm.

Seeing his cousin in a world of pain practically made Ben seethe with rage. He vowed if he ever saw Charmcaster again, he would make her pay for all the terrible deeds she had done.

**And that is the end of chapter five. Leave a review and I will get chapter six posted here soon.**

**-Jedi Master 325**


	6. The Aftermath & A New Plan

**Here's chapter six. Enjoy! :)**

After landing in the Middleton airfield, the group got into Kim's car and immediately sped towards the hospital. After pulling into the Emergency department zone, Ben helped Kim explain to her mom and the other doctors the reason for their visit.

Once Anne and the other doctors saw the horrible pain Gwen was in, they immediately rushed her into the Intensive Care Unit part of the hospital.

Poor Gwen was shivering violently from her fever while also crying from the pain she was in. It got so bad, one of the doctors had to sedate her so they could examine her without causing her any further pain.

Meanwhile, Ben and the others were waiting outside for the doctors to finish their examination. Ben noticed how worried Kevin looked. Ben couldn't blame him, for this was his cousin's life that was at stake. If Gwen died from the injuries she received from Charmcaster, Ben would never forgive himself.

Suddenly, Anne and two other doctors walked into the waiting room. They each had a grim expression on their face.

" How is my cousin Dr. Possible? Will she be okay? " Ben asked worriedly.

" We're sorry Ben, but I'm afraid there's not much we can do for her. " Anne said grimly.

" What do you mean Mom?! There's got to be something you can do! " Kim said, shocked that the friend she had gotten to know so well was possibly very close to death.

" What your mother means to say Kim, is that your friend's physiology is not that of a normal human's. We have no experience in treating an alien, much less a human-alien hybrid. We can't risk treating Gwen's injuries without the risk of accidentally killing her in the process. We have no one on our staff that has this sort of experience. " One of the doctors said.

" That's where I come in. " a mysterious voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw a tall man with grey hair and a beard. He was wearing a white lab coat and had a gentle expression on his face.

" Excuse me, but who are you? " Kim asked curiously, not recognizing the mysterious man.

"My name is Dr. Rupert Langstrom. I used to be a medic for the Plumbers, and I happen to be an expert on Anodites." The man said in a calm and pleasant tone of voice.

" How are you an expert on Anodites Doc? What makes you think you can help?! Kevin said impatiently while Ben rolled his eyes at his friend.

" Because Kevin, much like your girlfriend, I too am an Anodite. " Dr. Langstrom said as pulled off his I.D mask to reveal his Anodite form, shocking everyone in the room.

" Can you help her Doctor? " Ben asked, hoping that the older Anodite could do something to help Gwen.

Dr. Langstrom walked over to where Gwen was at and placed a hand on her forehead. His eyes glowed pink for a moment before he realized that he could not sense her mana at all.

" It seems her mana has been drained out of her body completely. This is very bad, especially for human-anodite hybrids like Gwen. How did this happen? Langstrom asked Ben.

" We were fighting a sorceress named Charmcaster who has the same abilities as Gwen. She used a crystal to drain Gwen of her mana then electrocuted her with magic lightning. " Ben said.

" We have the crystal with us. " Kim said as she and Ron brought in the crystal that they recovered from Drakken's lab.

As soon as Langstrom saw the crystal he suddenly backed back away in fear.

"That is no ordinary crystal! That is a dark-moon crystal, and it comes directly from Anodyne itself. It can drain an Anodite of his/her powers. But, it can only be done during a lunar eclipse. I'm assuming this is how Charmcaster was able to drain Gwen of her mana?" Langstrom asked.

Ben nodded, still hearing Gwen's screams of pain ringing in his ears.

" Is there any way to reverse this Doc, I don't want to lose Gwen because of this. " Kevin said as he gazed worriedly over at his girlfriend's unconscious form.

The only way to reverse this is to destroy the crystal. Once the crystal is destroyed , Gwen's mana will return to her body. But you must destroy the crystal only when Charmcaster is within range of the crystal. And you only have 24 hours to do this, otherwise Gwen will succumb to her injuries and be lost to us forever. " Langstrom said grimly.

"So how are we gonna find Charmcaster? Who knows where she disappeared off to!" Kevin shouted angrily.

Suddenly the wrist Kimmunicator went off.

" Talk to me Wade. What's the sitch? " Kim asked, hoping it was good news.

" I've located Charmcaster Kim. She's at city hall demanding that the mayor surrenders the city to her immediately. " Wade said.

" We're on it Wade. " Kim said as she hung up.

" Good luck you guys. I'll stay here and try to keep Gwen's condition stable as best as I can. " Dr. Langstrom said as he sat next to Gwen's bedside and focused on trying to heal her with his mana.

As the four teens drove off to city hall, there was only one thing on Ben and Kevin's minds. Making Charmcaster pay for what she did to Gwen.

**And that is the end of chapter six. Leave a review and I will get chapter seven posted soon.**

**-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
